Harry Potter and the Adventures with Chakra
by MajinBrandock
Summary: Just after Third year, Harry Potter learns that Dumbledore wants the Potter fortune. With advice given to him by his godfather, Sirius Black, he goes to Gringotts. Once there, the goblins tell him he has other family located in the elemental nations. Armed with a new bloodline and family he never knew, Harry vows to take the ninja world by storm.
1. Chapter I

Harry Potter and the Adventures with Chakra

Chapter I: Meetings with the Goblins and Discoveries

It was the first of June. Hogwarts has just ended and Harry Potter has finished his third year. He has learned a lot this past school year. For one his godfather, Sirius Black, escaped from the wizarding prison known as Azkaban. It turned out that he was framed for the betrayal of Harry's parents.

After rescuing him Sirius told Harry not to trust Dumbledore and to go to the goblins at the bank the first chance he gets. So here Harry is entering the bank at Diagon Alley. It was really easy too. While still on the magical side of the barrier, Harry put on his invisibility cloak and used the floo network to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there he walked to the bank while still wearing the cloak.

Upon entering the bank he took the cloak off and placed it inside his robe where his shrunken trunk was. He was grateful that Hermione remembered that spell and that he asked her to cast it. Remembering why he was there, he walked up to an open teller.

When he was spotted by the goblin, Harry whispered. "I would like to see the Potter account manager. I was sent here by my godfather, Sirius Black. He said I should meet with the account manager for the Potter accounts about something important." The goblin looked at Harry for a moment before motioning him to follow.

After following the goblin down a short hallway they came to a door. The door was made from pure marble and had a silver nameplate that said 'SilverFang.' Knocking on the door the first goblin opened it and took his leave. When Harry entered the office he saw a goblin sitting at a desk that was made from Mahogany.

The goblin looked up and gave a smile that on a goblin looked extremely creepy. "Mr. Potter. It's about time I got a visit from you. I should have seen you a few years ago when you turned eleven, but Albus Dumbledore prevented it. No matter you are here now and that's all that matters.

First things first. No matter what goes on here today, DO NOT tell Dumbledore. He is manipulative and wants the Potter fortune for himself to fund some group of his. Whatever you do DON'T TRUST HIM." said SilverFang. "I have a friend named Ron Weasley. Are they trustworthy?" asked Harry.

"The Weasley's, of course you can trust them. They were friends with your parents. In fact your parents opened up a little trust fund for them, with the condition to take care of you should something happen. But Dumbledore prevented them access to it. If you would like I can reopen it for them?" said the Goblin.

"Yes please. They have been nothing but nice to me since I met them." said Harry with some relief. He did not know what he would do if the Weasley's were using him for his money. "Now then I have a piece of parchment here. What I want you to do is place a small drop of blood on it. Doing so will tell us if you have any family left and what abilities you may have." said SilverFang as he passed a piece of parchment toward Harry.

After placing the required blood on the parchment it glowed blue for a second. When the glow faded Harry looked at the parchment and read:

**Name: Harry James Potter.**

**Father: James Charles Uchiha-Potter (Deceased)**

**Mother: Lillian Rose Uzumaki-Evans-Potter (Deceased)**

**Aunt(s): Petunia Evans-Dursley, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze (Deceased), Mikoto Uchiha (Deceased) **

**Uncle(s): Vernon Dursley, Minato Namikaze (Deceased), Fugaku Uchiha (Deceased)**

**Cousin(s): Dudley Dursley, Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Abilities: Magical Core (75% Blocked)**

**Chakra Network (100% Blocked)**

**Rare Bloodline (100% Blocked)**

**Metamorphmagus (90% Blocked)**

**Animagus (100% Blocked)**

**(Blocks were placed by: Albus Dumbledore.)**

After looking at the parchment Harry groaned seeing that he was still related to the Dursley's. Then he realized that there was blocks placed on him by his headmaster. "Hey SilverFang, is there anyway to remove the blocks that were placed on me?" he asked.

"Why yes there is. In fact when we are done here I was planning on having you see our medics about that anyways. But first how do you like living with your aunt and uncle." said the goblin. "I hate it. I wish I could leave but I have to stay with my mother's blood relative." said Harry. When the goblin heard that he gave a grin even creepier than before.

"Well in that case I have an idea. I know where your cousin, Naruto, lives. He is about a year younger than you. So he will be turning 13 in October while you will turn 14 at the end of July. I can have a Curse Breaker move the blood wards from your aunt to your cousin. That way as long as you can call Naruto's home yours as well Dumbledore won't know the difference." said SilverFang.

"Let's do it. Is there a way for Naruto to join me at Hogwarts when school starts back up?" "Yes there is. When you return to get your supplies for the new school year bring him with you. I think he has a block on his magic, but we will double check. If there is we can remove it. If not we can give him a magical core but it wont be cheap.

Also you should know something about your cousin. Where he is from there are nine demons made entirely of Chakra. Before you ask Chakra to them is kinda like magic for you wizards. Once we get the blocks on you removed you will learn how to harness it as well. Anyway of these nine demons, the strongest of them, the Nine-Tailed Fox, attacked Naruto's home village the day he was born. Your uncle, Minato, gave his life to seal the demon into his own son.

Ever since that day most of the village has hated him and seen him for the demon instead of the person who is keeping it contained." said the goblin as he looked at Harry for his reaction.

"That's horrible. Treating a child that way for something he has no control over. And I thought my relatives were bad. Well no more, let's get these blocks removed, after that I want you to send me to Naruto's village. He has family coming to stay, rather he wants them or not." said Harry.

With that the goblin nodded and told Harry to follow him. About five minuets later they came to a chamber that had a diamond slab in the middle. On the floor around the slab were Runes that looked even older than the building itself. "Ok what we need you to do is strip down to your underwear and lay on the slab. Keep your arms as tight against your side as possible. This will only take about ten minuets and should not hurt at all." explained the goblin medic that came up to them.

About twenty minuets later they were back in the office again. The process took a little longer than normal because of Harry's scar. It turned out the scar was a Horcrux for the Dark Lord who murdered his parents. When the goblins found out they were pissed. Needless to say that Harry's scar was healed and the Horcrux was destroyed. They also issued a search of the entire bank for any more that might be there.

The first thing Harry noticed after the ritual was that his hair fell to his shoulders. He then noticed he no longer needed glasses. Then after remembering what the parchment said Harry sent out some magic through his body to try and discover his bloodline. He decided to use magic since it was fully unlocked and he had yet to learn how to use Chakra. When he sent out the pulse of magic he felt his eyes tingle a little bit.

Deciding to channel magic there he opened his eyes and looked at SilverFang. When the goblin looked at Harry he gasped and said. "Harry, do you know what your bloodline is?" When Harry shook his head no SilverFang continued. "It is the rarest of all Dojutsu in the Elemental Nations. Which is where I will send you in a few minuets but first let me explain the Dojutsu.

There are three of them that are known. The first is the Byakugan. It is held by the Hyuga clan and is capable of seeing through objects, seeing in three hundred and sixty degrees, and seeing the chakra network of a person. The second is the Sharingan. It is held by the Uchiha clan, and before you ask, No your father did not have it. It has several abilities. The most known ability is that it can copy any technique of someone instantly. And finally there is the Rinnegan. That one is more elusive. I know it can control gravity and allow the user to use all elements easily but other than that I don't know what it can do.

And then there is yours. It is called the Shadowgan. I'm not sure what all it can do but I do know two of its abilities. The first is that it acts like a normal Sharingan. The reason is probably due to your Uchiha blood. The second is that it can control and even create shadows, hence the name. Now if there is nothing else I will take you to your vault for some money, and then I will send you to the village your cousin lives. When you arrive ask to see the Hokage. Once at the Hokage's office mention my name and you will be fine." With that SilverFang led Harry to his vault where he took out 2,000 Galleons. After that he was led to an open space where he was given a steering wheel of all things. As soon as he touched it he felt like he was being pulled by his navel as he disappeared in a flash of blue light.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: Meeting Naruto/Training Begins.

When the experience of traveling by Portkey wore off Harry found himself on a road that led to a giant open gate. Seeing nowhere else to go he headed in that direction. When he approached the gate he was stopped by a couple of people wearing green flak jackets.

"Halt who are you and what is your business here." "My name is Harry Potter and I need to speak with your Hokage." "Very well, but you need to be escorted there. We don't want any trouble." With that an Anbu Black Ops wearing a cat mask came up to Harry and grabbed his shoulder. Just before they disappeared, Harry caught a look at his eyes in a mirror behind the gate guards. They were solid black, with three red coma like marks in a circle in the center of his eyes.

After a brief travel by leaves they appeared in front of a secretary that was in front of a door. In front of the door was also a group of four people. One was wearing a kill-me-now orange jumpsuit and had blonde hair, the second was wearing a blue high collar shirt, white shorts and had a duck butt hair style.

The third person was wearing a red battle dress with black bike shorts, on the dress were white circles. She also had pink hair. The fourth and final person was obviously older. He had silver hair that was spiked to one side, and a half mask covering his mouth and nose. Like the other three Harry saw a strange headband, but this guys was covering his left eye.

His clothes were similar to what the gate guards were wearing but were a shade darker in color. After seeing that a group of ninja were here as well the Anbu leaned in and whispered. "Just follow this group inside and be quiet when the Hokage is done with them he will see you. This is where I take my leave." With that said the Anbu disappeared the same way.

As soon as the group of five entered the office there was a flash of green fire from the fire place. When the fire cleared there was a man standing there who had long dark hair. He looked a bit healthier then the last time Harry saw him and for some reason was wearing a Santa outfit.

When Naruto saw the man he shouted excitedly. "OH MY GOD IT'S SANTA. HE REALLY DOES EXIST. I KNEW IT." When Harry uncovered his ears from that outburst he said. "No that's just my Godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius, why are you wearing that."

"Well to be honest me and Mooney were having a little get together at his place, we made a bet and I lost so I had to wear this ridiculous outfit for two full days. And now that the time is up I'm gonna ditch it." he answered. With that he took off the outfit revealing jeans and a t-shirt.

After that the Hokage listened to the report from Kakashi. When the report was done he dismissed everyone but Harry, Naruto, and Sirius. "Now let's get down to business. First off Naruto, this is your cousin Harry. He will be living with you from now on. Second Sirius, if you have no problems with it I want you to adopt both Harry and Naruto.

We will make you a ninja of this village so that when your return to your world you will have immunity from the Ministry. I understand that that you have just recently unblocked your Chakra and memories of the last time you were here." At Sirius' nod he continued. "Very well. In that case with your skills you will be made a Jonin. Your team will be Harry, Naruto, and Shikamaru."

It was at this time that Naruto said. "Hey Harry, what is with your eyes. They look strange, I have never seen anything like it before. But they kinda remind me of Sasuke's and Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan." As soon as Naruto said that both the Hokage and Sirius turned and looked at Harry more Closely.

"Ah yes, it is called the Shadowgan. A goblin friend of mine told me about it just before you arrived. He told me to give this scroll to you for you to study. It contains everything the Shadowgan can do." said the Hokage as he passed Harry a scroll.

"Harry, do you think you can turn it off for now. It is a little creepy." asked Sirius. Without giving an answer Harry allowed his eyes to return to their normal green. "Ok then, moving on. Naruto, I want you to help Harry with learning and using Chakra. If Harry can learn how to use it within the next two weeks I will allow your new team to enter the Chunin exams.

For now I want you to go with Sirius and find a place for you three to live. I will inform Asuma about the team changes later, for now you are dismissed." said the Hokage. With that the three left the Hokage's office.

As they were walking out of the office Harry turned to Naruto and asked. "Hey Naruto, so whats it like living in the village. Do you like it here?" "Well at first the whole village hated me for something I never knew about. During those days I hated living here. Then I went to the ninja academy and became a ninja. Ever since then I had a dream to become the best Hokage ever. That way the villagers will stop hating me and start treating me with respect." he said.

"Hmm. I see. So the way you act is all just to get attention other than hatred. And I am guessing the orange jumpsuit is because that's all the shops will sell you." said Harry. When Naruto heard that he stopped in his tracks with a wary look on his face.

"H-h-how did you know that?" "Because I was in a similar situation a few years ago. You see, my parents were murdered by an evil man when I was a year old. Since then I have lived with my aunt and uncle. My relatives hated me and treated me like a slave. If I did something they did not like, such as getting good grades in school, they would lock me in a cupboard under the stairs for three days. With out food.

I also had to wear my cousin Dudley's old clothes. Then a few years ago I met a man who changed my life. His name was Hagrid and he told me I was a wizard and I then went to a school for magic and made some friends for the first time in my life. So I understand whats it's like to be alone.

But know this. Before I came here I was told all about you. So I know you have a demon inside you. However I don't have I problem with it. One of my parent's friends is a werewolf and they called it his furry little problem. So the way I see it, you also have one." explained Harry.

When Naruto heard that Harry knew about the fox he suddenly got scared that Harry would hate him like everyone else. Then when he heard that Harry did not care he jumped on him and gave him a hug. When he did he noticed that Harry flinched for a second before he returned it as well.

Harry then said "Ok first thing's first. We are getting you a new outfit. Then you will drop your attention getting mask and be yourself. I know you are smarter and a lot more dangerous than you appear. Then show us the way to your apartment. Sirius can enlarge it on the inside and it wont change on the outside. That is if he has a wand." turning to Sirius at the end.

"Yes. When I had the goblins restore my Chakra and memories of when your dad brought us here they gave me a new one." he answered. With that they went shopping before going to Naruto's apartment. Naruto's new outfit was a pair of black Anbu pants, black Ninja sandals and a sleeveless blue shirt. He left his arms bare but wore blue fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of the hand. He decided to keep his forehead protector in the normal spot.

Harry also got a new outfit. He wore white Anbu pants, blue Ninja sandals, and an emerald green sleeveless shirt. He also decided to get a couple tattoos on his arms but did not get gloves. On his left forearm was a picture of a lily flower. And on his right shoulder was a stag. When asked by Naruto about the tattoos, he was told it was as a reminder to Harry parents.

When they entered Naruto's apartment, Sirius took out his wand and cast a spell. When the spell was finished the whole place was much bigger. It now had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. After everyone claimed a room and put their stuff away they decided to go to bed before starting training tomorrow.

The next day, just after breakfast there was a knock at the door. When Naruto went to go answer it he grinned before opening the door. "Hey there Shikamaru. Come on in, we just finished breakfast. I take it the Hokage told you about the new team placements?" he said.

"Yes. As troublesome as it is he did. I was told to come over as soon as possible. I was told that there was someone on the team who could also manipulate shadows and that I need to help them with it." said Shikamaru. With that Naruto led Shikamaru into the kitchen where everyone else was.

After Harry was introduced to Shikamaru they went outside to a training area so Harry could learn to use his Chakra. He also took the scroll he got from the Hokage and looked through it. He found a couple of jutsu that he would have to try.

The first was called Shadow Flicker. Basically what it did was allow the person to travel a great distance. It was similar to the leaf travel the Anbu did but with shadows instead of leaves. For the remaining two weeks Harry worked hard on mastering Chakra usage and Shadow Flicker. He decided he would learn the other jutsu's another time.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III: The Chunin Exams Part I

It was finally the day of the Chunin Exams. Harry was really excited about it. Not only did he just become a Genin yesterday, and had no experience with missions of any kind, he was being offered the opportunity to take these exams and become a Chunin. But first he had to go to a meeting with his sensei, who also happened to be his Godfather, Sirius Black.

When he showed up at their training ground Sirius said. "Hey listen Harry, I talked to the Hokage. He said that now that you are a ninja of the leaf village, you are allowed to use magic outside of school. We are located under a Fidelius Charm. The location of the elemental nations are only known to the goblins. Because of that, being a ninja of any of the villages gives you diplomatic immunity. So feel free to use any and all spells in this exam.

In fact you could even get away with the unforgivables, but only if you use them here. If you try to use them outside the elemental nations you will be deported and never allowed to return to England. So go to the Chunin Exams and remember what I said." With that Sirius disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Once Sirius was gone Harry had a thought. 'Any spell I want to use huh. I read about the unforgivables. They sound dangerous, but I think I could pull them off. After all the sorting hat wanted me to be placed in Slytherin for a reason.' With that thought in mind Harry left in a swirl of shadows.

Meanwhile Naruto and Shikamaru were walking together towards the academy for the exams. "I wonder where Harry is. He left before I did this morning, so I hope he shows up in time." "Don't worry about Harry he is fine. He will be here right about, now." said Shikamaru as Harry shadowed in.

"How did you know that?" asked Naruto after he got over his shock of Harry appearing when Shikamaru said he would. "If it contains shadows, nothing can sneak up on me. Which can be a drag sometimes." he answered. With that the team of three entered the academy.

When they approached the second floor Harry realized there was a Genjutsu on it, stating it was the third floor. Whispering to the others he said. "There is a Genjutsu on this floor. Come with me. We will sneak by and let the other people take care of them selves." Knowing that Harry had a good idea Naruto, and Shikamaru followed him to the third floor.

Upon entering the classroom Harry saw the most beautiful sight he ever saw. Standing in a corner next to Choji and Ino was a red headed female with the most beautiful green eyes he ever saw. "Hey Naruto who is that girl, she is standing next to Choji and Ino." he asked.

Looking around Naruto spotted her and said. "Oh her. I wouldn't waste your time with her. Her name is Reina Hoshigaki. She is the daughter of ex-swordsman of the mist and missing Nin Kisame Hoshigaki. She is an excellent swords man herself and has the bloodline limit or Kekkei Genkai of water. She is able to control and even create water out of nothing." said Naruto.

While Naruto was explaining who the girl was team seven finally arrived and was talking to a silver haired boy named Kabuto. After he gave Sasuke some info about a kid named Gaara and another kid who he fought earlier named Rock Lee, he was attacked by a sound ninja.

"That's for insulting us earlier. Never underestimate a ninja." said the leader. It was at this time that a puff of smoke appeared in front of the room. When the smoke cleared there stood a tall figure wearing a trench coat, boots, and a bandana around his head. On his face were a couple of scars. "All right maggots, listen up. First off there will be no fighting unless it is approved by a Procter of the exams. Any one who disagrees with this rule can leave right now." When nobody moved moved he continued.

"Very well. My name is Ibiki Morino and I am the Procter for the first exams. Now what I want you to do is follow me outside. I got something good planned for you." With that said Ibiki led the Chunin hopefuls outside.

Once they were all outside Ibiki said. "Listen up, the first test is about to begin. Your objective is to collect a special scroll that is hidden through out the village. There is only 52 teams here. However there are only 26 scrolls so half of you will be eliminated. One more thing. Only one scroll is allowed per team. Once you have your scroll report back here.

Any questions?" "Yea I got one. What do theses scrolls look like?" asked Kiba Inuzuka. "A good question. They are very easy to spot. They look like an average jutsu scroll but the bands on them are gold. They also say either heaven or earth on them. Now if there is no more questions you have until tomorrow morning at 8 am to find one scroll or the other and report back here.

Fail to return here with a scroll by the given time and you and your team fail. Ready. Begin." With that dismissal all 52 teams spread out through the village in search of a scroll. Harry and his team decided to meet in their training ground.

Once they were all there they started to plan. "Listen guys. I talked to our sensei before the exams started. He said that I was allowed to use magic in this exam. I think we should. We could find the scroll a hell of a lot faster that way." said Harry.

"Great do what you need to do. But I got one question, can you teach me to use magic?" asked Naruto. "I am not qualified to do so. However, when I go back to school in September you can join me and learn some then. Shikamaru, you can come as well if you want." "What a drag. I don't think I have what it takes to join you as a student but I will come as protection for the school. Our sensei will probably come as well any way."

With that settled Harry pulled out his wand. "Point me, Earth scroll." The wand then started to spin on Harry's palm. After it was spinning for a couple seconds it stopped. "Ok then follow me and we should find the scroll easily." With that the group took off once again.

What they did not know though was that they were being watched. Just behind the trees in the training ground was a bubble of water. Once Harry and his team left the bubble burst. On the other side of the leaf village in her own training ground Reina opened her eyes. "I know the direction of an Earth scroll. But if we want it we better hurry. Harry, Naruto, and Shikamaru are already after it. However I know a short cut that will get us there faster."

With that Reina grabbed her team mates and disappeared in a swirl of water. Meanwhile Harry and his team were closing in on the scroll when all of a sudden Harry stopped. "Hey Harry, whats up." asked Naruto. We got company up ahead. They are also after this scroll. And since we are not allowed to fight in this test I have an idea.

Naruto, I want you to create three shadow clones and have two transform into us. Then have them continue toward the earth scroll." Once that was done Harry pulled out his wand again. "Point me, Heaven scroll." With a new destination in mind the team took off. As the real Harry and team were heading toward the heaven scroll, the shadow cloned versions ran into Reina and her team.

"It looks like we won this time. Sucks for you." said Reina. With that said Naruto smirked before all three disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Hmm, shadow clones. Not bad, Naruto, not bad at all. I will have you for a boyfriend yet." And with that she and her team disappeared in another swirl of water.

Meanwhile back with the real Harry, they were finally within sight of the scroll. Unfortunately for them it was located in the nose of the second Hokage of the monument. "Accio Heaven scroll." tried Harry. When that failed Harry said. "Screw this. I will be right back." With that he vanished in a swirl of shadows. Two seconds later he was back with the scroll. "Now who wants to shadow flicker back to the academy to check in."

When both of them agreed Harry grabbed their shoulders and vanished again. As soon as Harry and his team appeared Ibiki said. "Nice job team. You are the second ones to return. Now hold onto that scroll and report to training ground 44 tomorrow at nine am. Until then dismissed."


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV: The Chunin Exams Part II

The next morning at nine am Harry and his team met at training ground 44. After a few minuets the second Procter showed up and introduce herself. Her name was Anko Miterashi. According to her the teams had to sign a wavier before entering the forest. Once in the forest they had five days to locate and collect the opposite scroll then what they had in their possession.

Once they had a copy of both scrolls, they were to report at the tower in the middle of the forest. After five days, whoever did not arrive at the tower with both scrolls, failed. With that being said the teams were authorized to enter the forest.

As soon as Harry and his team entered the forest they made their way to a clearing. Once there Harry once again took out his trusty wand and located an earth scroll. Once he got the location he had his team follow him. As they were coming up on the scroll Harry sensed something.

"Hey guys, let's stop for a minute. I sense a fight going on over there and one of the participants is stronger than a Genin. Much stronger." With that they followed Harry over to where the fight was. Deciding to stay hidden in the trees they arrived just in time to see Orochimaru give a curse mark to Sasuke Uchiha.

'Damn, this is not good. He is also my cousin. I need to come up with a way to prevent him from going to the snake bastard. It's bad enough I got Voldemort to deal with every year, I don't need this on top of it. O well not much I can do right now.' Turning to the others he said. "There is not much we can do right this minute, let's continue heading for the scroll."

A few hours later they found the scroll being guarded by grass ninjas. After defeating them pretty easily, they took the scroll and made their way to the tower. Once at the tower they opened the scrolls and discovered that they were summoning scrolls.

To their surprise it was Sirius, who appeared from the scrolls. After congratulating them on passing this portion of the exam he explained a poem that was behind him. When that was done he told them to find a room and get comfortable until the five days were up.

Harry was going to speak with Sasuke before the next part of the exam, but he and his team did not show up until the last minute. Shrugging his shoulders and deciding to speak to him at the first opportunity, he lined up with everyone else and payed attention to the Hokage.

It turned out that there were still too many people left, and that they were going to do a preliminary fight before holding the final event in one months time. As the first two fighters were called to the arena, Harry and the others moved to the balcony's.

As it turned out Sasuke was the first one up. His opponent was some ninja who had the ability to absorb chakra by placing his hands on them. It was over pretty quick with Sasuke winning the match. As Sasuke was coming back to his team mates Kakashi, came up to him and led him away.

It was at this time that Harry decided to try a new ability he learned over the last few days. It was a variant of Naruto's shadow clone jutsu but worked a little bit differently. Where as Naruto could create multiple clones, Harry could only create one at a time. Harry's however was stronger than Naruto's and was perfect for what he needed done.

Briefly activating his Shadowgan, his shadow flared around him for a second before fading away. The only people who noticed was Naruto and Shikamaru. When they looked at him Harry just whispered "I'll tell you later." With that they shrugged their shoulders and turned back to the matches.

Meanwhile on the other side of the tower, Kakashi and Sasuke were in a room trying to get the curse mark sealed. Orochimaru has already left after talking to them. All of a sudden before Kakashi could do anything, there was a flash of black shadow in the corner.

Kakashi momentarily tensed before he saw Harry step out of the Shadows. Relaxing a bit he said "Hello Harry, what can I do for you." Looking up at Kakashi Harry spoke "I am not the real Harry, I am a clone. However I do need to speak with Sasuke for a minute, preferably alone." Nodding his head to show he understood, Kakashi went into the hallway to give them space.

It was at this point that Sasuke noticed the clones eyes. The eyes of the clone had the Shadowgan activated, showing that the clone was in use. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" he asked the clone carefully. Sasuke has seen how strong the real Harry was, and if the clone was even half as strong he did not want to fight.

"I am going to be honest with you Sasuke. My original self knows about you, and how you want to kill your brother. He even knows that your brother killed your family, however your brother missed. You and the original are cousins through your father's. Just like he and Naruto are cousins through their mother's.

He has a proposition for you. He gave me permission to completely remove your curse mark. In exchange you have to swear that you will not go to Orochimaru. In fact he asked me to tell you that you can join him in September. At that time he will be going to a school that teaches magic. He said to tell you that you will be able to learn it as well and then you can use it against your brother. And that he will help if you want him to."

As Sasuke was taking all that in, he looked at the clone in awe. "Really, he would do that for me. But why?" he asked. "Simple, you are family. He has not had a lot of family that cared for him. When he found out that your family was killed by your own brother he was livid. When he found he had family that could actually care for him, he vowed to protect and help them whenever he could." the clone explained.

"Very well. I will accept the offer. What do you need me to do?" "Nothing actually, just stand there and don't move. I am going to use magic to remove the curse mark. It will take all my power to do. Once the spell is complete I will dissolve. I am using the original's wand because it can't be cloned. When I dissolve the wand will fall to the ground.

When it does I want you to pick it up and bring it back to the original. He will be fighting in about twenty minutes. If we time this right you will give it back to him just in time for his fight."

Nodding to show that he understood Sasuke waited patiently for the Harry clone to remove the curse mark. With that the clone of Harry waved his wand in a complicated manor while chanting in a dead language. Nothing happened for fifteen minutes, when all of a sudden the curse mark on Sasuke's neck glowed with a blue light.

When the light vanished the Harry clone dispersed in a black cloud of smoke. As the wand fell to the floor, Kakashi came back in to tell the clone that his time was up. When Kakashi entered he noticed that the clone was nowhere to be seen.

When he turned to Sasuke to ask about it, Kakashi saw that the curse mark was gone. "Wha-what happened to the curse mark. It's gone." he exclaimed. "Yes, I know. Harry's clone used magic to remove it. He also offered me a place with him at his school in September, which I fully accepted. I also learned he is my cousin through my father. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to give my cousin back his wand." replied Sasuke.

With that Sasuke picked up the wand from the floor, and headed back to the room where the matches were located. When he arrived he saw that most of the matches were over. There was just two fights left, Harry's match which was just about to start, and the match of Choji vs. Dosu, who was a sound ninja.

Spotting Harry, who had been called to the center, heading for the stairs, Sasuke ran up to him. After placing the wand in Harry's ninja pouch, he said. "Good luck out there." With that said Sasuke went to the balcony while Harry went to the arena floor.

Once Harry arrived he took out his wand and stood in a defensive stance. His opponent was Sai, who was a fellow leaf ninja and who replaced Naruto on team seven. As soon as the announcer began the fight, the two ninja's started their attacks.

To Harry's surprise, Sai took out paper and ink and started to draw. Not wanting to know what he had planed he cast two spells in quick succession. "Expelliarmus. Stupefy." When the first spell hit, all the paper and ink Sai had went flying in different directions. As soon as the second hit, Sai went flying into the opposite wall, where he fell unconscious. "The winner is Harry Potter. Next and final match is Choji Akimichi vs. Dosu Kinuta. Please make your way to the arena floor."

As the next two people headed to the floor, Harry walked over to Sai, who was being placed on a stretcher by medics. "There is no need for that. I just need to cast the counter curse and he will be fine." said Harry as he did so. Once Sai was back to normal Harry flashed to the balcony with his team.

After Dosu won the fight against Choji everyone was called back to the center of the floor. Once there they all drew a numbered ball to decide who would fight who in one months time. Harry was scheduled to fight last against Reina Hoshigaki. Once the fights were revealed the group was dismissed to train for the coming fights in a months time.

As soon as they were dismissed Harry flashed his team to their training grounds. "Ok here is the thing, I am going to go through the scroll I got about my Shadowgan. I think there is a way to unlock the next level to gain the main ability's of it, and I want to see if I can do so before the finals. Naruto, I have some books I want you to read. They are the books for the first three years at Hogwarts.

I doubt you will be able to do any of the spells without a wand, but if you can more power to you. Shikamaru, you can do what ever you need to do for the finals. I will see you two at the finals in one months time." With that said Harry flashed away to grab his scroll. Once he had the scroll he went to find his godfather to tell him where he was going.

When Harry found him, Sirius said. "Hey pup whats up?" "I am going to a secluded spot to train for the finals. I will be gone until then, and I just wanted to let you know. I lent Naruto my books for the first three years of Hogwarts, and Shikamaru is gonna do what ever it is he does." replied Harry. "Well in that case, I'm coming with you. I am sure you could use both a dueling and sparing partner, and if you want I can teach you how to become an Animagus. You never know it may come in handy." said Sirius.

"Very well then, let's go. I got a spot picked out already. It's on top of the Hokage Monument." With that Harry grabbed Sirius' shoulder and flashed to the spot he picked out for training.


End file.
